Genji Firion
Genji Firion is a fictional character in the TTM Roleplay, Celesti: The Successor. Though he appears human, it is revealed to the readers fairly early on into the story that he is infact one of the remaining Dragons left in Celesti. This fact is hidden from many of the characters that join after the first initial visit to Arcadia. He was created, designed and portrayed by Ranna. Character Information Background Genji is the son of the main characters in the original Celesti, Ranna and Frost Firion. He has two younger sisters called Kami and Skye, and one twin brother, called Rhidro. He was hatched and raised as a dragon in Arcadia, hidden from the outside world and kept in the safe eye of his mother and father. After their hiding place was discovered by none other than Julian, Genji and his siblings discovered their human forms, and Genji took the decision to leave Arcadia and travel with Julian, vowing to resolve what was going on at the time in Celesti. He was trained by Julian, and now follows him religiously, looking to him as an almost father figure. Fighting Style Genji uses 'clawed' like gauntlets, which allow him quick movement, but heavy blows upon his opponents, as well as the opportunity to hack and slash, the claws have the same purpose as short knives. This style was mainly self taught, and Genji mixes an amount of different Martial Arts into his style, allowing him to use all his limbs in a fight, as well as defend and counter attack with quick procession. Dragon Traits Coming from a family and bloodline of Dragons, Genji retains some of the reptillian characteristics, even when shaped as a human. He requires a bask in the sun to warm up, usually only in the mornings, but sometimes through out the day - without this he appears sluggish and will be rather clumsy in whatever he does. Genji also ages as a dragon does - growing up fast, but never ageing past the ages of 30-32. While still only eight 'human' years, he appears to everyone else as being around the ages of 18-19. It is partially due to this fast ageing that he often finds it difficult to distinguish what is and what isn't appropriate in terms of flirting with members of the group, as well as why he finds it difficult to express his feelings for Ruka - fearing the pain of losing her as she grows old and he remains young. Though scared of this truth, he makes off hand jokes about how he'll be the 'Dorian Grey' of Celesti. As with all dragons, he is weak against rune crests, and for this reason he doesn't use one. Role in Story Genji holds great importance in the main story of The Successor. He is one of the earlier characters to appear, after Hunter and Julian. As seen from the start, he is loyal to Julian and follows him wherever he goes, even if the destination is dangerous or frightens him, like that of Camp Magnus. He is an accomplished fighter, adding to the numbers in the group that can pack a punch. It is also due to Genji that the group are able to hide Merle safely, as he was able to open the doors to Arcadia, though was scorned by his father for doing so. His dragon form comes in handy against tough or numerous enemies, though he often becomes paranoid after using it, especially after he hears the mention of bounty hunters after the supposed dragon. While not the main character, Genji holds a massive significance. He is the voice of reason where else there is none, and has enough knowledge and experience to take over from Julian when on different missions. He becomes a close friend to Hunter after a short period of distrust, and his love-hate relationship with Ruka is the source of much intrigue throughout the story. Holding good relations with most of the group members, and holding strong family as well as friendship values, Genji offers good advice to those who need it, and can tell when something is upsetting someone. His biggest weakness is people in distress, especially when their sadness is caused by himself.